You're My Rehab
by choirgirlohs
Summary: Fabrevans. Rated M for later scenes. Sam is in rehab due to drinking problems. Quinn is his sponsor. What happens when the rock in the relationship suddenly needs somebody else's shoulder to cry on? DISCONTINUED.
1. The First Meeting

The room was grey with fifteen chairs in a circle, all facing the middle of it. In each of the chairs sat a human. Some looked like a million bucks; others looked as if they had slept in the gutters the night before. In addition to the depressed look on their faces due to the lack of alcohol, some of them had the shakes. _I shouldn't even be here. I'm not an alcoholic or a druggie. This is so stupid_, were the thoughts of the newest member, Sam Evans. Sam was only there due to a court order because he had hit a parked car while under the influence.

His posture straightened when the head of the group came in with the sponsors, wanting to make a good impression on them. "Welcome all. We would like to introduce our newest member of the group. If he would please stand up and make his presence known." Sam cleared his throat as he stood up, running a hand through his scruffy blonde hair. "I'm Sam and I'm here due to a court order."

"What'd you do?" "Why?" "How could you let a felon into the group, Joe?" were just a few of the questions that flew around the room. Some of the big shots stood up, yelling at the leader. The few that remained seated were pulling out their mobile phones, dialing numbers and asking their family members to come and pick them up. The people who were shaking just sat there and shivered, rubbing their arms to keep warm.

"Everyone, sit down!" The voice was not the leader's, but a sponsor. Sam turned to look at the owner of the voice. A blonde woman who was probably twenty-seven or twenty-eight years old. Sam couldn't deny the fact that she was extremely attractive. In fact, he had never met a woman as beautiful as she was. Joe's voice came through the room, "Please let Sam finish his story as to why the court ordered him to come."

Sam rubbed the nape of his neck and nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "About two weeks ago, I went out and partied with a few of my buddies from high school. I got drunk, but thought that I was sober enough to drive home. It turns out I wasn't and I didn't stop at a stoplight and crashed into a parked car. Nobody was in it, but the assistant district attorney managed to convince the judge that I was a threat to the public. I was ordered to come here because I had no criminal record. That's, uhm, all." He sat down in his seat and went back to analyzing people.

Their looks of anger, worry and resentment had all disappeared and looks of relief, guilt and sympathy had taken their place. A few of the members looked at him and nodded, expressing their nonverbal apologies for the way they had acted towards him. Joe nodded and looked to Sam before saying, "Thank you for sharing." The group then snapped after the thanks had been given. The blonde boy's brow arched as he looked at the group before Joe continued. "How many of you have had the urge to drink or do drugs this week?" Everyone's hands rose, including Sam's. "How many of you have acted on it?" Sam kept his hand up, looking down as some hands went down, leaving about six hands still in the air.

"Well, it seems as if you fell off of the bandwagon. But don't worry, your sponsors will make sure that you stay on this time around. Won't you, sponsors?" The sponsors all nodded in agreement while some let out verbal affirmations.

"Good," Joe continued before looking back to the recovering addicts. "Would anyone who didn't give in to the wants like to share what made them choose to not do it?"

A redheaded girl's arm shot up and Joe nodded in her direction. "I thought about my baby boy and what would happen if I got high. If something happened to him while I was shooting up, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." The group snapped before another person's arm raised. His voice rang out as he said, "My girlfriend told me if I drank one more time, she'd leave for good. I won't lose Linda. I just won't." The groups' snaps rang through the air.

"It seems as if you both conquered a great demon in your life this week. You should be very proud of yourself." The group nodded and the people sitting next to them gave them a pat on the shoulder or smiled in their direction. "Now, what can you do to make sure you don't give in to your temptation?"

The group started up with answers. "You can read a book." "You can take a walk." "Drink something else that gives you the same effect." Joe nodded and held a finger up to the group and they quieted down. "Those are all good suggestions. But I would like to hear thoughts from our newest member. Sam, what could you do if you had the urge to drink?"

Sam looked down to his hands before looking up to the group and he looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "I could keep working on learning Na'vi." The group chuckled along with him, Joe smiling at them. "That's great thinking." Sam nodded and then looked at the clock on the wall.

"This week, I want you all to meet with your sponsors at least once. Tell them about any problems you might be having in your life and let them help you. Remember, they won't criticise your choices, but they will be disappointed if you give in to your addictions." With that, the group nodded before climbing up and shaking hands with the few people that didn't give in the past week.

Sam stood and shoved his hands in his pockets as he noticed the blonde sponsor walking over towards him. She let a huge smile come on her face as she approached him and extended her hand to him. "Hi. I'm Quinn. I'll be your sponsor."

_**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I will be uploading more later this week. (:**_


	2. Just A Coffee Break

Sam sat on his bed, his fingers running over to glossy business card that Quinn had given him. He now knew three things about his sponsor. First thing was that her name was Quinn Fabray. He didn't know the Fabray part until she had handed him her business card. The second was her phone number. But he was going to get that anyways. She was his sponsor and if they ever wanted to get in contact again before the meeting, he would have to call her. The last thing he found out was that she was a counselor. The last part shocked him a bit, considering her outburst at the meeting that night. He didn't understand how someone who helped people with their addictions could also snap and yell at them in the next breath.

His hand reached for his wallet, sliding the business card into it before falling asleep. He had a big day the next day. He had a job interview with a school as a substitute teacher for two months while their teacher was on maternity leave. He would definitely need his rest.

Quinn Fabray hung her keys up on the key rack as she walked into her home, hoping not to disturb the babysitter and her daughter. Of course, her daughter came running to her as soon as the door opened. "Momma," the little girl exclaimed. Quinn bent down and picked her up, holding her tightly. "Hi, honey. How's mommy's little Lisbeth?" Lisbeth giggled and nodded. "I'm okay. I missed you." The blonde girl snuggled her face into Quinn's shoulder as Quinn's lips pressed to the top of her head. "I missed you too. But it's past bedtime." She put the girl down and ruffled her hair. "Go upstairs now and I'll be up to sing in a minute."

The single mother watched as her daughter ran up the stairs, chuckling softly before walking into the kitchen to find her best friend Rachel eating her dinner. "Rachel, are you just now eating your dinner?" The brunette nodded and took a bite of her veggie burger before tossing her hair off of her shoulder. Quinn chuckled and turned to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "How was she?"

"She was paranoid as always, Q. I know you think you can help her and keep her out of therapy, but you need to send her to someone," was Rachel's response. Quinn looked wearily at her best friend and sighed before rubbing the temples of her head.

"I know, but I'm scared that recalling the memories of everything will be too much for her… She's only four years old for God's sake."

"Quinn, she might be young but she was just returned to you the last week. I know you hate the fact that Trevor kidnapped her and kept her from you for two years, but think about how she's dealing with it."

Quinn sighed and looked down at her bottle of water before whispering, "I don't understand how they let him walk. He held her in captivity for two years and tortured her whenever she cried for me. What happens if he comes after her again?"

"If he comes back, which is a big if as long as I'm here, then you know to call the cops. But you need to have her see a child psychologist. I'll go with her on her appointments and make sure she's okay."

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and put the bottle of water down on the counter. "I have to go sing to her." She turned from the kitchen and walked to the stairs, gripping onto the railing as she trudged up the stairs. She turned down the hallway and knocked on the door before walking into Lisbeth's bedroom. "What are you doing out of bed, monkey?"

Lisbeth's giggles rang through the room as Quinn tickled her, putting her in bed. She sat on the chair that was next to her bed and held her daughter's hand. "What song did you want momma to sing to you tonight?"

"You pick," the four year old said to Quinn, looking at her with the big blue eyes she inherited from her father. Quinn nodded and bit her lower lip as she pondered what song to sing to her little girl. She finally decided on which song and took a deep breath in.

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loving vigil keeping

All through the night

While the moon her watch is keeping

All through the night

While the weary world is sleeping

All through the night

O'er thy spirit gently stealing

Visions of delight revealing

Breathes a pure and holy feeling

All through the night

Though I roam a minstrel lonely

All through the night

My true harp shall praise sing only

All through the night

Love's young dream, alas, is over

Yet my strains of love shall hover

Near the presence of my lover

All through the night

Hark, a solemn bell is ringing

Clear through the night

Thou, my love, art heavenward winging

Home through the night

Earthly dust from off thee shaken

Soul immortal shalt thou awaken

With thy last dim journey taken

Home through the night."

Quinn looked at her daughter, Lisbeth's eyes twitching in while she dreamed. Quinn stood up and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and whispered, "Momma loves you, Lisbeth." She then turned on the girl's nightlight and walked out of the room and going into the hallway. She walked into her bed room and changed into her pajamas. When she was straightening out her jeans, she couldn't help but remember the piece of paper on which Sam Evans had written his number. She looked at the handwriting on the paper before grabbing her cell phone from the pocket of her pants, putting the number in. She sent him a quick text saying, 'Coffee 2morrow? –Q'.

She then climbed into her bed, covering up before letting her eyes surrender to the sleep that fought its way through.

Sam came out of his interview with a satisfied look on his face. He thought that he had done a good job as they asked him questions about why he wanted the job and how he heard about it. They said they'd call in a few days with news on whether he had the job or not.

Sam checked his phone to see an unread text message from the night before. It was from Quinn. He smiled as soon as he read it, replying back quickly, 'Ya. Meet me the Starbucks on 10th in 5. –S'.

He then turned down Eighth Street and made his way through New York's foot traffic. He passed by Ninth Street before finally reaching Tenth. He turned onto the block and then proceeded into Starbucks. He walked up to the barista and grabbed his wallet. "Coffee. Black." The girl nodded and poured it into his mug and handed it to him. He paid her and gave a dollar tip before finding a booth towards the front of the shop and waited for Quinn.

Quinn rushed through the door and smiled at the barista, giving her the five dollars as the girl prepared her drink. Sam was a bit confused by this but then decided that she probably came here often. When Quinn got her frappucino, she turned back to the front before seeing Sam. She smiled and walked over to him, sliding into the seat across from him. "Sorry I'm late. Foot traffic's a bitch."

Sam's chuckle sent a warm feeling to her center, loving the melodic tones that were hinted in them. "How are you, Quinn?" Sam's gaze met hers as she took a sip of the caramel covered drink as she swallowed and nodded.

"I'm good, thank you. How about yourself? You haven't had any urges since last night, right?"

She was pleasantly surprised as he shook his head no and replied with, "I'm fine. I just got out of an interview."

She proceeded to ask him questions about the interview, asking him about how it went and what it was for. She smiled when he told her that he had always longed to be a high school teacher and thought that this was an opening for him.

"What about you? What do you do with your life?"

Quinn looked down and then shrugged. "I'm a therapist and a mother. Once a week I'm a sponsor." She chuckled and then notice Sam's frown. She didn't know which part he was frowning about.

Sam knew that she had noticed his frown and he asked, "So you live with your boyfriend or something?" He couldn't help it if he was jealous of her child's father. He got to explore every part of that body and caress it and be a part of it.

Quinn choked on her drink at his question and shook her head. "No. I left the father three years ago because he told me he didn't believe in marriage. I want a commitment, especially if I'm going to have a child with the person." She sighed and then looked at him, a relieved look on Sam's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sam felt like an idiot for asking, but he was glad that he did. Now he knew that if he made a pass on her, he had a higher chance of getting accepted since there was no boyfriend to cock-block him.

Quinn shook her head and laughed. "No, don't be sorry. You deserve to know about my life much like I should know about yours. After all, I need to be able to know the triggers of your drinking. I'll need to know what makes you tick and such." She checked her watch and quickly stood, grabbing her coffee. "I have an appointment in twenty minutes. I have to go."

"Let me walk you back to your office," was the first thing that came from Sam's mouth. He could tell that Quinn was shocked by what he said, but he was happy when she nodded and whispered, "Okay." He grabbed his coffee and walked out of the coffee shop with her, meshing into the foot traffic of New York.

The walk was painfully quiet between the two. The only noises that came from them were the courtesies that they would say if they bumped into someone. They turned and stopped in front of a building and she turned to him and smiled. "Well, this is it. Thank you for the conversation and I hope to see you soon." She turned to walk in until he called out, "Quinn, wait." She turned back to see him running up the cement stairs to meet her.

"Thank you for telling me everything and taking me under your wing. Rehab will be much easier with you there to support me."

She smiled and nodded before whispering, "It's my pleasure." She turned to walk away before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kissing her lips softly.

To both of their surprise, she kissed him back.


End file.
